


Once Upon A Time

by baekjuhos



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, jaeyoon just absolutely adores juho, juho protection squad and jaeyoon is the leader, this is a sequel to in love with a fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekjuhos/pseuds/baekjuhos
Summary: Juho risked his life for Jaeyoon and now they want to rewrite their story
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Lee Jaeyoon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys its been a while   
> i'm already gonna apologize in advance for the mess this is so...: i'm sorry 
> 
> trigger warning for mentions of blood, blades and fighting later on

“What do you think?” Juho saw Jaeyoon’s hopeful eyes stare back at him through the mirror. Juho touched his now short hair gently, trying to get accustomed to his new hairstyle. Jaeyoon had said it would help him let go of his past, which Juho doubted. He stared at his reflection, turning his head from side to side slowly to catch the entire style. He didn’t necessarily hate it- on the contrary. Juho quite liked it, surprising himself. 

“I like it.” He simply stated with a tiny smile. Jaeyoon probably wouldn’t have believed him if he hadn’t. Instead of doubt, Juho was rewarded with a bright smile and revealed, deep dimples. 

Three months had passed since Jaeyoon's family had rescued him from the claws of the elf nation. He was still torn- part of him was glad, happy even, that someone cared enough about his well being to give him a new chance in life. The other half was plagued with guilt as Juho only could guess the torture his family probably was put through instead of him. To keep his mind off, Juho spent a lot of time in the royal’s garden. He missed the field and the closest he got to digging his hands into the ground was when planting and nurturing plants. He was crouching in front of a freshly freed plot, gently digging a flat hole for the bulb next to him. The gardeners had, after he had worked with them for the first few days, led him towards a rather giant, green field- it appeared to be giant only for Juho, though. In the midst had been placed a hexagonal, white greenhouse. Juho compared the size to his family’s house and quickly came to the conclusion that the conservatory definitely was at least twice as big. 

From then on, he had spent more time creating something akin to a safe space for him, than be around the people who gave him a second chance to live. 

Juho tried his best to not look ungrateful. The thoughts invading and polluting his mind in the worst way possible made it harder than he had wished for. He knew, he knew he wouldn’t see his family ever again. Simply because Juho was aware of how the plagued kingdom was operating. He had witnessed one too many public executions with differing degrees of cruelty. 

Even if Jaeyoon didn’t show it, he felt a little left behind. He rarely saw Juho, as the elf tended to disappear in the most ungodly early hours of the day to work on the little garden Jaeyoon had cleared for him. The fairy had a hard time to bring him back inside as Juho rather wanted to stay in the hothouse. Jaeyoon started to grow impatient. He wanted to continue what had happened days prior Juho’s incarceration. Jaeyoon simply wanted to show Juho that he was loved, appreciated,  _ wanted _ . Yet Juho didn’t let Jaeyoon back in, he had kicked and shut him out so fast he didn’t realise it. 

“Give him time, Jaeyoon. He just lost his family.” His mother had reprimanded him. Jaeyoon knew, he knew it very well though he couldn’t suppress his feelings. 

Juho had been lost in thought as he hadn't noticed Jaeyoon slip into the conservatory. Juho's back was facing him and he was watering the potted plants on the ground. The fairy looked around in astonishment, he hadn't expected Juho to turn the wild space into something as beautiful in such a short time. 

The guard he had entrusted Juho's life with was standing in the further back, watching the elf caress the petals of the potted plant. 

Upon spotting Jaeyoon, his relaxed posture stiffened as he straightened up before he bowed. Juho noticed only then that someone was standing behind him and he craned his neck back, locking eyes with Jaeyoon.

The royal kneeled down next to Juho, taking his dirt laced hand into his own. They just stared at each other, Juho's sharp, almond shaped eyes pulled Jaeyoon into a trance. It was like they were pulling him in, swallowing him as a whole. Juho's eyes opened a new dimension, showing him a different world. Jaeyoon had only known a life full of happiness, of rich food and soft garments- a world where he didn't have to worry if he'd see the next day or not. And Juho's eyes were such a strong contrast to what the prince was used to; They showed him the world filled with pain, sorrow and fear. Worry of being slaughtered in their sleep for simply being the way they were. 

His eyes were expressive, they were like the door to his heart. 

Without breaking eye contact, Jaeyoon ordered the guard out. He didn't want to be further disturbed. He continued watching the colours dance in Juho's eyes, the green fading to brown and changing back to a blue-purple before they went back to a dark, cocoa coloured brown. 

Juho looked away in embarrassment, trying to pull his hand out of Jaeyoon's but he failed- the fairy didn't let go. "I miss you." Jaeyoon gently said, reaching with his free hand towards Juho's cheek, swiping away the dirt that had stuck to it. 

His voice was warm, like a pool filled with sweet, liquid honey. Those simple, three words made him look back up, his lips sucked in. 

Jaeyoon's hand felt warm against his skin, it oddly comforted him. Without really thinking about what he was doing, Juho had softly let himself fall against Jaeyoon's touch, closing his eyes in content. The older had cupped the elf's cheek, stroking it gently as he watched Juho lean into the touch. Jaeyoon's eyes softened at that, adoring his counterparts' features. He saw a mole next to Juho's nose, which he hadn't noticed before. 

Jaeyoon took it as a sign to pull the other close. He took Juho off guard, making him literally crash into his chest. Jaeyoon had ended up on the ground, with Juho lying half on top of him. 

His almond eyes were wide in shock, which was soon replaced with fear.  _ Pure _ fear. Jaeyoon knew why yet he didn't let go though, he instead tightened his hold around the young elf. "It's fine, Juho. No one can hurt you here.” It was like Juho had been waiting for these words as his stiff form loosened and he was soon resting his head on Jaeyoon’s buff chest. 

Jaeyoon’s outfit was ruined but he couldn't care less. He didn’t mind the white shirt and pants getting dirty and neither did Juho, apparently. The brown shirt he was wearing was way too big for him and it had slipped off his shoulder slightly. Jaeyoon’s heart broke at the sight. Although it had been over three months since they had smuggled Juho out, the elf was still looking malnourished. The bones protruded, he could see each rib and his skin still looked ashen. Jaeyoon had done his best to heal Juho but the scars were still there, reminding both of them what Juho had sacrificed to help the fairies. They’d forever be indebted to him. Juho snuggled closer, seeking the warmth Jaeyoon’s body radiated. Meanwhile, his hair had tickled Jaeyoon’s nose. The fairy had accidentally inhaled the glitter of Juho’s hair and started first sneezing, followed by coughing until he was wheezing for air. The elf shot up from his position, pulling Jaeyoon with him up. The fairy had turned a dark shade of red, concentrating on getting the glitter out of his airways. Juho panicked when the prince started to turn purple so he did the next best thing he could think of: slam his closed fist against Jaeyoon’s back while he was coughing and that hard. Juho repeated it a second time but was stopped when he got ready to swing his fist a third time. Jaeyoon coughed out the particle he had inhaled, regaining his own skin colour with each passing second. “You’re quite strong” Jaeyoon croaked out, leaving Juho to bury his face in his hands, his pointy ears turning pink in embarrassment. Strong fingers wrapped around Juho’s tiny wrists, gently pulling his hands away from his face. “Don’t hide, Juho. You’re gorgeous.” It was merely a whisper yet it felt like Jaeyoon had yelled it out into the room. The tip of their noses touched and Juho’s pink ears turned a bright red. Jaeyoon couldn’t help but let out a tiny giggle at the younger’s shyness. “Come on, let’s get out a little. I can show you around the fortress until dinner.” He helped the elf up, dusting his own shirt off. He linked their fingers once more, leading Juho to change into fresh clothes. 

"Jaeyoon- I-" Juho didn't know what to say. He mustered the fabrics in awe. "I can't wear these, Jaeyoon. They're too- I just can't wear them." Juho's thin fingers ghosted over the silky fabric, hovering over them as if his touch would taint them. Jaeyoon had already changed into fresh gowns- a white, lace blouse tucked into cream coloured flannel pants. His warm fingers cupped Juho's face protectively. "Of course you can. I want you to. Juho, these clothes are yours now. You don't have to wear the same piece for months anymore. You only deserve the best of the best, okay?"

Jaeyoon's voice was gentle; The doubt in Juho's eyes didn't disappear so the prince stroked over the younger's glittering cheek. 

"You're safe here. No one can hurt you anymore. Juho, you're free." Jaeyoon's thumb came to a halt at the corner of the elf's mouth. Juho had looked away, he didn't want to tell the prince that maybe the second statement of his wasn't correct. Juho had wandered the streets on his own once and it hadn't been a good idea. The memories still haunted him and perhaps that was the reason he was still reluctant to accept any of what Jaeyoon offered him. 

Juho wouldn't forget the judging gazes of the fairies or the silent conversations about the elf who had made his way into the royal family. He had hung his head lower than usual while he overheard a group of fairies speculating about the reason Juho was staying in their kingdom. One of them had assumed that he was a spy, sent to watch over the king and find out his strategies. The other one had speculated that Juho probably just wanted to leech off the young prince's money. The third one's theory, though, hurt Juho the most. He knew that they were strangers, people he didn't know, people who didn't know him yet he couldn't help it. 

"Bet he's an elf whom they kept testing new medications on and whom they put through multiple surgeries to make him look like us." His friend asked if he was implying that the elf was an abnormal and the stranger had just said "I mean, look at him." 

Juho wouldn't forget these words. It was one thing to be shunned in a place where he grew up knowing people hated him but it was something else when strangers who never had a talk with him called him names. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Jaeyoon pressing his plump, soft lips against the corner of Juho's. It didn't last long and Jaeyoon made use of the perplexed Juho. He pulled the elf's pants down, earning a high pitched squeal- he wouldn't have expected Juho's deep voice to reach a note that high. "D-dont! I'll change, just- d-don't do th-that!" Jaeyoon didn't think he could've gotten any cuter until Juho started stammering while furiously blushing. 

Indeed, five minutes later and Juho had changed into the gowns Jaeyoon had handed him. He was mesmerized - Juho was mesmerizing. The light pink silky shirt was hanging loosely and the white pants complimented his long legs. Jaeyoon smoothed out the tie underneath the sparkly brooch, opting to cup Juho's face afterwards. "You're so beautiful, do you know that?" 

Jaeyoon didn’t expect to receive a reply but he felt happy when Juho leaned into his touch.

The prince wasn't ashamed of being seen with Juho. He wasn't afraid of holding his hand in public. The younger had glued himself to Jaeyoon's side, tightly clutching the fairy's hand. Jaeyoon could feel the eyes of the citizens on them and he had written it off as them being not used to see the royal walking around under the scorching hot sun without any guards. Juho on the other hand, knew that it was also because Jaeyoon was accompanied by an elf who looked like a fairy- and Juho knew how the fairies thought of him. 

They walked around the marketplace for a while, Jaeyoon showing him different kinds of stands ranging from food to jewelry. 

Juho stopped at each, gazing at the products in awe as he had never been allowed near the kingdom's center.

A small form drew Juho's attention. It was a delicate wristband, glistening under the bright sun invitingly. The silver chain was decorated with small charms, as one of them had sparked Juho's interest the most. He reached out to touch the delicate chain but cradled his hand seconds later with a shocked expression. The merchant had slapped Juho's hand away, hissing out a "Don't taint it." He pressed his lips into a firm line, doing his best to not snap back. 

All of a sudden, the spiteful man's face drained of all colour and Juho knew that the prince was standing behind him. "Juho look, I got you something!" The elf gave the seller one last look before he turned to face his companion. He didn't have time to react as Jaeyoon had placed a flower crown made of pink primrose on his hair. Slowly, a grateful smile crept onto the elf's face. He couldn't contain the joy he felt, so Juho threw his arms around Jaeyoon's neck and buried his face in the royal's shoulder. The fairy was taken off guard, although it was just for a split second before he snaked his arms around Juho's waist. Jaeyoon couldn't help but smile brightly. He knew it was hard for Juho and he knew Juho rarely initiated anything, so he was damned if he didn't enjoy every moment of the elf hugging him tightly- in public. 

"I'd kiss you, right here, right now but I know you don't like that" Jaeyoon silently said, pressing his lip gently against Juho's ear. 

Juho had looked up in time to see someone rushing towards the fairy, something shining under the sun. He recognized the woman running towards them, swinging the two blades in her hands professionally. “No.” He forcefully whispered, twisting Jaeyoon out of the way and pushing the prince back. He heard him let out a surprised “What the hell Juho!” 

Juho, though, was too occupied by the elf wielding the knives- one barely missing his arm. Jaeyoon’s back had hit the stand of the fairy who had cursed Juho out; hard. He was holding himself up, trying to regain his breath. His back hurt like hell. It took the prince a few moments to realise that Juho was fighting someone, that he was putting his life at risk for him once again. He let out a gasp when he saw how he barely had dodged the shining, sharp metal. Jaeyoon had caught himself punching the air for a few minutes in silent support of the elf fighting his own kind. 

She was fast, she was skilled and she knew Juho’s weak points way too well. In a matter of seconds, she had connected the handle of one of her knives with Juho’s chest, knocking his breath out. She took advantage of the split moment she rendered the rogue elf helpless to sprint towards Jaeyoon, who just stared at her with wide eyes. He had been too worried about Juho than to notice that he was in danger. The younger, though, would be damned if he let anyone hurt his partner. He ran after her right away, managing to grab her tight ponytail just in time before she could come any closer to the royal. He pulled her hair so hard that her head snapped back. She let out a snarl before she ripped herself free of Juho’s hold, gracefully doing a backflip and landing on Juho’s shoulders. Her legs tightened around his neck, cutting off his airway successfully. Jaeyoon could do nothing but watch the colour drain out of Juho’s face in horror. He saw Juho try to loosen the tight hold on his throat but instead, the elf tightened her chokehold. Jaeyoon’s hand felt something relatively big and more importantly, heavy. He picked it up and threw it towards the two fighting elves. The golden brooch had hit her hard enough to make her lose her balance and Juho took the opportunity to throw her off, retching for air. He signalled Jaeyoon to leave, right away, but the prince didn’t listen. He couldn’t leave Juho alone. He didn’t understand how no one came to help Juho. He didn’t understand why everyone was just watching the two fight. 

“What a lucky day it is for me. The prince and scum of a traitor at the same time.” She said calmly, a smug smile taunting Juho. “They didn’t believe me when I said you were still alive, called me crazy.” She had raised the curved blade and Jaeyoon didn’t know how but Juho had stopped it mere inches away from his chest. He held onto the blade, ignoring the pain shooting through his body as she twisted the metal. The smile turned into a smirk as she kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the ground. Clearly, the grunt Juho involuntarily let out was fueling her blood lust. She was standing over him, getting ready to throw the dagger into his chest but Juho had reached for a stone and threw it with all his might against her head. She staggered back, letting out a growl. He had managed to buy enough time to scramble up and place himself in front of Jaeyoon again. 

Juho felt like he was in a circus- him being an attraction and the fairies the spectators. He could taste the blood in his mouth and he knew that he looked terrible. The assassin, though, had barely broken a sweat. “Jaeyoon, you need to leave. Now! Use the commotion to get away.” The prince looked at him like he was out of his mind. “Juho I won’t leave you alone!” 

Juho was stressed. He didn’t know if he could ensure Jaeyoon’s safety and here he was, being stubborn as ever. “Yoonie, now is not the time to be stubborn. Leave. Now!” Juho turned back to see his opponent get back up and throw the knife towards them. He pulled the fairy out of the way, stumbling over each other’s feet. The knife’s handle was still swinging from the force it had been thrown with, despite the blade completely disappearing in the wooden table. The merchant had ducked under the table in fear, silent all of a sudden. Juho had stretched his arm out, reaching for the dagger stuck in the table while still shielding Jaeyoon. 

Jaeyoon was at loss- he didn’t know how to use a weapon and he certainly didn’t know how to fight with his fists. He was in awe, watching Juho dance around the intruder. The way he dodged and ducked from the attacks was mesmerizing. Jaeyoon could tell he was getting tired though. One moment, he had blocked her kick and then the next, he had a knife slash his arm. It was the same arm he had been injured at while protecting Jaeyoon from the General. Flashbacks hit the prince and elf like a train. Jaeyoon couldn’t stop the images of Juho’s fear filled eyes whenever he had touched the elf or how he had been locked into one of the cold cells mercilessly. Jaeyoon couldn’t stop the images of him still helping Jaeyoon and his family, knowing very well that his own family would pay a high price for it. Jaeyoon couldn’t stop the images of Juho’s limp, battered body being carried and thrown away like trash. 

Although Juho had managed to get them under control, Jaeyoon was still struggling with them. He was staring onto the ground with wide, teary eyes. Juho didn’t feel any pain, though. The adrenaline rushing through his body was numbing. His instinct to fight and protect Jaeyoon was activated and he was damned if he would let her hurt his prince. She had seized the moment of distraction and disappeared from Juho’s sight. He frantically searched for her in the antsy crowd. “Jaeyoon.. Jaeyoon!” Juho felt like his voice wasn’t loud enough. He limped towards the royal as fast as he could; His leg was troubling him. Jaeyoon had stepped away from the stand, trying to make his way to Juho. He fell, though, over the outstretched foot of the butcher. It was like time had slowed down. Jaeyoon had turned around, so he was half lying on the ground, facing the woman who was about to end his life. Juho made use of the knife, pushing it into the elf’s leg in an attempt to hinder her from her task. She let out a hiss but other than the pained expression, which disappeared seconds later, she didn’t seem fazed at all. “You idiot. As if that’s going to stop me from fulfilling my duty.” The crooked smile she was giving them sent chills down their spines. Juho didn’t know what else to do other than place himself over Jaeyoon. The first time, the knife only scratched his side. She pulled the knife out of her leg and slammed both daggers into Juho’s torso, twisting it while she pulled them back out. The third time, one knife ended up in his chest and the other in his neck. 

_ Just a little longer and the guards should be here _ , Juho thought. He just had to endure it a little longer and then Jaeyoon would be safe. 

Just a little longer. 

Juho could feel himself slip in and out of consciousness so he held tightly onto the elf who was draining the life out of him slowly. He didn’t feel the blood running out of his mouth nor the knives penetrating his sensitive skin continuously. At some point, his body sacked forward and his grip loosen bit by bit. 

Jaeyoon watched Juho take each stab silently in horror. He wished he could help, he wanted to help but he couldn’t. It was like he was rooted to the ground, as if he couldn’t do anything but watch the love of his life being drained of any blood. All he could do was ask the woman to stop, yet all it apparently did was give her more energy to continue. 

It felt like hours though it had been barely ten minutes. Jaeyoon heard the familiar voices of the guards. He had managed to jump to his feet just in time as Juho’s body sacked back. He had been too focused on Juho’s bleeding form that he had completely forgotten about their attacker. “Hey- Hey Juho. Come on, stay with me, huh?” Jaeyoon had hooked his arms under Juho’s shoulders from behind, guiding the limp body onto the ground. He had laid the elf onto his legs, resting Juho’s head against his chest. He stroked with one hand the bloodied bangs out of his face, tightly holding onto his arm with the other. “Jju, come on. Please- Please- hey- hey don’t” Jaeyoon’s voice cracked. “Don’t leave me Jju, please-” 

Jaeyoon held him tightly, trying to clean the red, sticky liquid off Juho’s face. Whenever he had managed to get rid of a clot, fresh blood quilled out of his mouth. Jaeyoon tried his best to inspect the younger’s smashed form, to heal his wounds but the tears kept blurring his vision. Juho had sacrificed himself once again. 

“Please. Someone help- someone help us.” Jaeyoon buried his face in Juho’s hair, crying uncontrollably. He didn’t care if his reputation was on the line. He didn’t care that everyone was watching. All he cared about was Juho getting the help he needed.    
Jaeyoon sat there, in a puddle of blood, surrounded by fairies who just watched him with pity. Juho’s light pink shirt had turned a taunting, bright red. He felt someone kneel down in front of him- them- and Jaeyoon, still holding Juho tightly, cowered away in fear. He tried robbing away as best as he could but the familiar sound of his most trusted guard made him halt. 

“Prince Jaeyoon, you’re safe now.” He was safe, yes, but what about Juho? 

“Jju.. Juho..” Jaeyoon cupped his face, gently lifting it up. It didn’t matter how little or how gentle he moved Juho’s head, the red liquid kept oozing out of the cut on his neck. 

He stroked Juho's half open eyes, nose and lips in an attempt to get any reaction out of the younger. “I’m so sorry.” Jaeyoon whispered before he pressed a chaste kiss onto the tip of Juho’s nose. The tears wouldn’t stop flowing and the pain was suffocating Jaeyoon. Although it hadn’t been him who had been cut open from head to toe, he still felt pain. He ignored everyone around them, they weren’t helping anyway. He reluctantly let go of Juho’s head, gently lying it back against his chest. His free hand pressed onto the slash on his neck. Jaeyoon focused on at least closing the wounds although he wasn’t a master healer but he was good. His free hand was back to support Juho’s body up. Jaeyoon ignored the whispers around him, just like how they had ignored their silent pleas for support.

“Your Majesty, we have to go now.” He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there but the blood around him had almost completely dried. Jaeyoon had barely managed to provisionally close three out of nine wounds. “N-No.” His voice was barely audible, cracking right at the beginning. “It is better to go now and get help from the palace healers, Prince Jaeyoon.” It was clear that the guard took no objections. On the ride back to the castle, though, Jaeyoon had continued to temporarily close the remaining wounds, effectively stopping the bleeding. He hadn’t let go of Juho’s body although he was exhausted. 

Seeing Juho lie in a bed other than their shared one felt wrong. It felt wrong to see five people fuss over him, including their master healer. As soon as they had stepped out of the vehicle, his parents had come towards them, clearly sick of worry. And once they saw the state Juho was in, once they saw Jaeyoon’s blood drenched shirt, they let out a shocked cry. 

They had taken the prince with them, telling him that the healers needed space to treat Juho, that Jaeyoon needed to rest too to be strong for him. 

So that's how Jaeyoon had ended up in his room, bathed and changed into fresh gowns. He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 

This had been his fault. His and no one else's. He had pushed Juho to go out with him while he rather wanted to stay in and plant some more flowers. Tears welled up, again, and he buried his face in his hands in shame. 

Jaeyoon was weak, he had done nothing to help Juho. He had done nothing but watch. How could he be angry at the fairies around them when he didn't raise a finger either? 

For the umpteenth time that day, he cried. This time, though, he silently sobbed into his hands. 

It had been weeks since the attack. Juho was still unconscious and Jaeyoon still under shock and plagued by guilt. He was picking his bottom lip, lost in his thoughts. He didn't notice the worried looks his parents exchanged or how his sister had rubbed his back in sympathy. Jaeyoon hadn't eaten much ever since they came back.

He was nauseous and felt sick whenever he thought of food. He barely left Juho's side, and when he did, it wasn't for a long time. 

_ "He's going to make it, but don't expect him to be like his old self. The wounds he suffered were quite serious."  _

Why was he the reason the person he loved kept getting hurt? Jaeyoon felt like poison. Was the antidote for Juho's happiness truly distance from Jaeyoon? The thought alone made him shudder. He couldn't imagine a life without the elf though, and he knew he was being selfish. It was just a matter of time that Juho realised exactly that, Jaeyoon being selfish, and leave him for good. 

So when Jaeyoon had woken up in a soft bed instead of the chair he had fallen asleep on, he panicked. Panic soon turned into guilt upon laying his eyes on Juho's frame. He must've laid Jaeyoon into the bed and taken his spot on the chair, judging by the way his head was resting on top of his arms on the corner of the bed, soundly sleeping 

Juho had to stop being selfless, especially when it came to himself, the prince thought. As if on cue, the elf's eyes fluttered open. Jaeyoon felt like his body was floating, he felt like he had eaten a ton of butterflies - Juho's disheveled hair, sleep glazed eyes and little yawn made the fairy reach out. In the next moment, he had jumped off the warm, welcoming mattress, kneeling in front of Juho. Jaeyoon searched his face with worry. He held onto Juho’s bandaged hands gently, stroking over the dressing with his thumbs. Juho’s droopy eyes were gazing right back at him.

The silence was suffocating him but he couldn’t bring himself to open his mouth and say something. He was, once again, losing himself in the galaxy Juho’s eyes sucked him in. The way his eyes glittered even though he was clearly still tired, the way they were a dark shade of blue - Juho’s eyes currently reminded him of the night sky filled with stars. Something incredibly beautiful yet lonely; Jaeyoon had failed at showing him how important he was, how loved he was. Jaeyoon had failed at protecting Juho. 

“Juho- Jju- I’m so sorry.” It was merely a whisper, he didn’t dare to speak any louder. Jaeyoon didn’t think he had any right to. He had expected the younger to get mad and push him away, he had expected him to yell but Jaeyoon certainly was caught off guard when Juho attempted to get off the chair and drop to the ground, too. He didn’t expect the elf to cup his face and he didn’t expect Juho to lean in and silence the prince with a kiss. Juho’s lips were chapped and despite that, they still felt soft - they felt just right against Jaeyoon’s. He hadn’t noticed the tears flowing out of his closed eyes; Only when he felt Juho’s thin fingers wipe over his cheeks softly did he realize he was crying. He felt bad, for causing Juho so much pain. He felt bad seeing the worry in his lover’s eyes. 

Juho didn’t say anything, though his action spoke louder than any words could have. This time, he made Jaeyoon rest his head on his chest, this time it was Juho who held the prince. The warmth the elf’s body radiated engulfed and calmed the prince down, it made him feel safe. He let his tears fall freely once more, clinging to Juho’s shirt like his life depended on it. 

The scars were still healing, the master healer had told Jaeyoon that they couldn’t erase them. Apparently, the blades the woman used were made of a special steel which caused unfathomable harm. The healer had said that it was surprising for Juho should’ve succumbed to his injuries right at the spot, as they had found poison in his wounds. It was assumed the blades were tainted with venom, anything else just didn’t add up. 

Juho rested his chin on Jaeyoon’s head, holding the older as tight as he could. He ignored the aching scars on his torso- all that mattered to him right now was to make sure the prince was okay. 

A lot had changed. Clearly, word had spread about how Juho had been so ready and willing to give his life for Jaeyoon  _ again _ . He was surprised to see the few guards, who didn’t have a high opinion about him, bow when he passed them. He was surprised how, when walking outside, he was greeted and thanked by fairies. Juho even got a gift from one of the merchants who had verbally assaulted him. 

“Am I in a parallel universe?” He had mumbled to no one but himself as he inspected the bracelet which had caught his attention that day. Juho was confused. Last time he checked, the fairies didn’t like him; They had accused him of using Jaeyoon. 

Jaeyoon was standing behind him, pressing himself against Juho’s back gently. He had wrapped his arms around Juho’s hips as the younger looked at way too many gifts being brought in. “I guess they just feel bad.” The rest of the sentence, though unspoken, was hanging in the air.  _ For not helping, for making you look like a traitor _ .

“I don’t want any of these, though.” He linked his fingers with Jaeyoon’s, absentmindedly playing with his thumb. “I know, but it would be impolite to send it back, Jju.” That, Juho knew too. He let out a sigh, freeing himself from the royal’s hold. Jaeyoon gave him a questioning stare. 

“I’m going to the garden. Join me, if you want.” There it was, the smile Jaeyoon absolutely loved but rarely got to see. Especially after the dreadful day. 

Jaeyoon was damned if he left him alone, ever again. He helped Juho walk down the stairs as he was still struggling with moving around. Once they had reached the secluded conservatory, Juho held Jaeyoon’s hand tightly. The plants and flowers had grown and bloomed beautifully. Juho closed his eyes and inhaled the crisp air in content while Jaeyoon watched the younger. 

He was wearing a white turtleneck, to cover the pink scar on his neck, paired with a long sleeved light blue button up and wide pants. Currently, he had taken off the button up and just draped it over his shoulders, making it look like he was wearing a cape. To Jaeyoon, Juho was the prettiest flower. He absolutely adored the way his ears heated up when he got a compliment. He loved how Juho scrunched his nose when he laughed and he loved how his eyes changed their colours. He loved the glitter on his cheeks turn pink when he blushed or how he was gentle with everything he touched. He loved how Juho made him feel safe, loved, appreciated, understood - Jaeyoon just truly loved Juho. 

He looked absolutely beautiful, surrounded by colourful flowers. He looked absolutely stunning, breathtaking with the chain of lights draped around the hanging pots highlighting his features. 

Some might have found it impulsive but Jaeyoon had thought about it a lot, especially after he had almost lost the elf forever. He had dropped down onto one knee, still holding onto Juho’s hand. 

“Juho” the softness in his voice made the elf open his eyes again. He was shocked to see Jaeyoon kneeling on the ground and was about to reprimand him, tell him how he was getting his clothes dirty but Jaeyoon didn’t give him a chance to nag. “You’ve enchanted me since the day we met. At first, I thought you were out to get my sister.” Jaeyoon let out an awkward chuckle at the memory, though his face softened when he saw his ears turn a light shade of pink. “You gave up everything for me, Juho. No one ever did that and I don’t think anyone ever will. You risk your life not only once but twice and for that, I’ll always be indebted to you. You’re the reason this nation still exists. You’re the reason I’m still alive.” With each word, more tears welled up in Jaeyoon’s eyes. Juho’s feet felt like they were rooted to the spot as he stared at the prince with unreadable eyes. “I fell for you the more we were together, Jju.” At that, the elf’s gaze softened. 

“I love you, Juho. I love you.” Jaeyoon reached for his back pocket, pulling out a small box.

He opened it, revealing a shiny, diamond ring. 

“Will you marry me, Baek Juho?” 

**Author's Note:**

> like i said before, i'm sorry  
> this feels very messy and i'm out of practice i guess
> 
> feedback is always welcome


End file.
